


Teaparties among the many mushrooms

by Unexpected_Serpent



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexpected_Serpent/pseuds/Unexpected_Serpent
Summary: Hugh's ghost took Paul's favorite socks, so Paul had to go get them back." Goddamn it, Hugh, you don't *steal* people's *socks*! Their feet will freeze!"





	Teaparties among the many mushrooms

Paul glanced over at the twin medals sitting on the table. Their only distinguishing feature was the names engraved on them; one for 'PAUL STAMENTS' and one for 'HUGH CULBER'. They were so shiny... Paul picked one up and rubbed it. He closed his eyes... then he entered the network.

Paul had recently discovered that, because of Ripper's DNA, he could access the Mycelium Network from almost anywhere, his room among them. When Paul opened his eyes, he was deep within the strange Land of Magic Mushrooms. Paul tilted his head for a moment before catching the sound of Kassileon Opera. Following it, he wove his way amongst the maze- like tunnels until he came upon his destination. 

Hugh was sitting at a circular dining table with two chairs set for tea. Paul raised an eyebrow but plopped down. Hugh took the seat across from him and began pouring tea. " You stole my favorite socks." Paul complained. " How much sugar do you want in your tea, Love?" Hugh asked, ignoring his statement. " I mean, why do you even *need* socks, you lived inside of a Mushroom *maze*!" Paul said, his voice near a yell. Hugh smiled and handed Paul a warm mug of tea.

Paul lost his patience. " Goddamn it, Hugh, you don't *steal* people's *socks*! Their feet will freeze!" Hugh finally broke. " But what if I *want* them?" He teased. Paul sipped his tea and gave Hugh a 'you know better then this' look. Hugh laughed and dug around under the table before producing a pair of black socks. 

Hugh tossed the socks at Paul and Paul fumbled to catch them. " You know, you'd thunk a ghost would have better ways of spending their time, but *no*, instead they steal their boyfriend's socks!" " Well...there are some *other* things I can think of that mushroom ghosts like doing to their boyfriends..." Hugh raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! And no, I don't know why Paul didn't just go get more socks, either. COMMENT PLEASE!! :)


End file.
